Talk:Counter
Unsure about the game description. Please double-check for me. -Shinwei I very much doubt that Counter is based on the user's accuracy. I've been fighting imps in the mire without accuracy food and while blinded. My Counter rate has stayed the same. --Raithen 17:44, 2 July 2007 (CDT) I just performed a test regarding Counter base proc rate and whether it's affected by hit rate. I was skeptical about it, but the test results don't lie. I'm pretty confident the base proc rate is 10%. You can find the test here: http://www.ffxionline.com/forums/monk/70198-test-counter-data.html --FFXI-Armando 20:49, 14 January 2008 (UTC) *Counter can miss, in which you just don't counter at all. The only way that counter procs (animation and chat log) and still miss is during Perfect Counter which will show something along the lines of " attempts to counter attack but misses." Added the club Deae Gratia to the list. --Upitupi 15:58, 22 March 2008 (UTC) Noticed its not on here, but didn't wanna add it to the page without some sort of confirmation. It seems you can in fact critical on a counter attack. Been doing alot of soloing lately while waiting for a party on EP-DC Crawler's and I've noticed some of my counters spiking high damage (Normal hits are ranging around 50-60 damage, but sometimes my counters are hitting for over 100). It never does do the critical animation nor the sound with it. I'm not sure its all that noteworthy, but its something I've noticed and havent seen any mention of in here. --Artremis 2:19, 25 May 2008 :I've also noticed that when I retaliate, I can crit, but it won't do the critical animation or sound (even tested with Mighty Strikes). It would make sense that Counter can too. --Kyrie 17:19, 27 June 2008 (UTC) I was doing some quick figures, just for kicks, and with Melee Gaiters + Counterstance (Assumed 60% Counter rate), Temple Hose+1, Cross Counters (Or Spharai if you are rich enough to have them), plus some other choice gear, you could achieve upwards of a 90% Counter rate (95% for Spharai) while below 25% HP. At Full HP about 83% Rate. So, my question is: Does anyone know if Counter has a cap to it? Because it'd be pretty sick to be able to counter 85-90% of all attacks. --Dunador 22:54, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Determining the Counter Cap Me and some friends sat down and figured things out. Assume the following Head: Cobra Unit Cap (0) Hands: Usukane Gote (2), Body: Cobra Unit Body (3), Feet: Cobra Unit Leggings (4), Weapon: Sapharai (14), Earring 1: Avenger's Earring (15), Earring 2: Avenger's Earring / Counter Earring (16/20), Legs: Temple Hose +1 (19/23), Waist: Muscle Belt +1 (21/25 when Latent is active) it is for the rest of this Counterstance w/ Melee Gaiters (81/85) Full Counter Merits (86/90) Counter Trait (96/100) Under all the above conditions, one would have Counter of 96 (Avenger's Earring), 100 (Counter Earring's Enchantment), or 101 (Depending on if the effect of the Counter Earring lingering if the earring is removed and replaced with Avenger's Earring. I Speculate that this will not work, so you can ignore the Counter of 101) The information in the () indicates the level of counter when you consider each thing in combination with all the previous. In short, it's a scrolling total. If all the conditions are met, then a counter of 100 is achieved. This will allow for people to determine if there is a counter cap. Likewise, this would likely also allow people to determine if +1 Counter really is 1%. For those of you who seek to test this, please do and post your findings. Also, if you make any gear substitutions (Like Cross-Counters / Retaliators in place of the Relic Weapon), please denote that. The decrease would be a max of 91/95%. Starlight 21:40, 6 July 2009 (UTC) <----> With the new equipment its possible to get the counter rate above 100%, any word on a possible cap? You can get to a counter rate of 100% with this combination. Waist - Muscle Belt+1 (2) Legs - Temple Hose +1 (3) Head - Rasetsu Jinpachi +1 (1) Hands - Usukane Gote (2) H2H - Spharai (10) Feet - Rasetsu Sune-Ate +1 (1) Ear2 - Counter Earing (5) Body - Rasetsu Samue +1 (1) Merit - (5) Counterstance - (50) Feet Counterstance - Melee Gaiters (10) Base Counter Rate - (10) Only two assumptions that may be wrong is the Base Counter Rate and Counterstance Benefit. I did not include the Kampfer Ring/Earing due to the fact that they were not needed to hit 100% and the Latent affect only cued at low health (<25% for the earing) Kilnard 04:26, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Can counters miss? That would explain how mobs with high evasion seem to be much more difficult to counter. A missed counter would simply be like a mob hitting you normally, so it wouldn't show up in the log or animation. Counters can definitely crit, so why can't they miss? -Mateuns I suppose this goes without saying because we know that a missed counter = you get hit by the mob, but I believe Counter/Counterstance is absolutely nullified by a target's Perfect Dodge because of course your accuracy against a mob with PD is 0%. This never crossed my mind until Kirin's Byakko quickly dropped me because I couldn't counter him for shi* when he used PD, and I wondered for a second as I hobbled off weakened why I didn't even get 1 counter in. Of course Perfect Counter will still work to keep you from being hit while it lasts, though it will just count as a miss. --ChalkOutline 03:36, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Countering TP Moves? In December, the page was edited by someone indicating that you could proc a counter on a TP move, and that the tp move still goes off. I personally feel this comment is not at all correct, but in order to avoid an 'edit' war I just placed a verify tag on the comment, and make this note about it. Probably what that person experienced was the monster using a regular attack at the same time it started a tp move, either due to lag, or tp moves with very short wind ups. The TP move animation overrides the melee attack animation, so you won't see what attack you are countering, but its still a normal attack. Also, supposedly countering non-offensive tp moves is more indication this was probably a lag error, as the trait requires you to be attacked in order to 'cancel an enemy's attack with one of your own' as the description indicates. Vyvian 23:14, March 30, 2010 (UTC) *You can guard TP moves to make em miss but pretty confident that you cannot counter em. If TP moves were indeed counter-able then counter would be one of the best skills in the game (broken) and every monk would have a full counter set and sphrai would be amongst the most desirable relics. And pretty sure SE would gimp counter rate as well. *Guarenteed you cannot counter TP moves from tanking Ironclads in abyssea. Every swing from an Ironclad is considered a TP move. Fought several with full counter gear + counterstance, never saw a single counter. --Neoyukio (talk) 05:16, November 15, 2012 (UTC)